Futari wa Pretty Cure The Dark Vessel
by MikiSayaka
Summary: Two very different girls born with strange birthmarks are forced into a dangerous war of light and dark not knowing that they are also borne to face each other. warning shoujo ai and AU
1. Chapter 1

_Hey I'm new here and I just wanted to say that I had a fanfic idea i had been producing for a long time also I notice there are not a lot of good ones with main characters so I'm going to give it a try. The characters are all from the original pretty cure Hikari will be in the sequel. So here is my take and AU of pretty cure _

_Warning the characters are going to be quite OOC especially Nagisa , Honoka ,Mipple, Mepple , Shiho and Kiriya_

_I don't own pretty cure or any of the characters_

_Well here's the prologue I don't owe pretty cure or its character_

**The Dark Vessel is Born**

_A long time ago there was a Prince name Yami and a Princess name Hikaru they were both best friends and the Prince was madly in love with her.(1)_

Yami peered across the garden he always loves to be when not on duty he stared across to see a beautiful young woman who was sitting near the white rose bush her golden blond hair shining from the sunlight that hits her and her lips parted indicating she was asleep. Yami made his way to the woman with ease trying not to make a single sound in the process. Once he was close enough he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Hikaru Chan? Where are your guards?"

The young woman jumped from her position and panicked she looked around frantically until she spotted the dark haired man who was laughing so hard he could not breathe.

"Yami no baka you really scared me "The woman named Hikaru pouted. She adjusted her dress trying to get all the wrinkles out that was created by her episode.

Yami just smiled his amber eyes glowing with amusement. His hand reached for hers and gently put his lips on the back of her palm whispering. "Gomenasai Hikaru"

_The Prince became a King a bitter and Dark King he watch the one he loves marry another and soon his heart became so dark that he even left the garden of light. _

Yami stared at the Kingdom he has created his smile once pure was manic and the innocents he once held was gone. _**Let darkness take over the garden of light; let her kingdom suffer the consequences that I bestowed upon. **_Yami laughed at the dark thoughts and just planed for his attack.

_The Garden of light and the Dark Kingdom (2) went into war and the Dark Kingdom was winning._

Queen Hikaru ran as fast as she can carrying the baby she bore, next to her was her husband…the one she was betrothed to. She never truly loved the father of her child but the one she truly loved has just attacked her…_Yami…..Doshite….._

Queen Hikaru could feel the footsteps coming faster and faster…she was in panic pulling the pink haired child even closer to her. Faint cries were coming from the infant and Queen Hikaru could not do anything to stop it.

"Shuu Mipple please please don't cry I'm right here nothing is going to happen dear."

"Nothing is going to happen to her hmm?" Another voice a more masculine sadistic voice a voice so familiar yet so different… She turned around to see the man she once loved. "Yami…"

The Dark King just smirked at the Queen of light and her daughter. He then said with an ominous malice tone of voice. "She's beautiful….Hikaru just like you."

The Queen just wanted to cry the man was truly no longer the one she loved.

_The war went on from then and still rages on. But a sacrifice must be made to end it…a sacrifice that will change everything._

The Queen of light Hikaru and the Dark King Yami stood right in front of each other bruised and battered. Both fighting for everything, one for power and revenge another for justice and peace. Hikaru broke the intense hold they have on one another.

"DOSHITE DOSHITE YAMI …is this what you have become after everything we had since childhood? Tears came down her eyes as she ask she was near the edge of the place roof they we fighting on.

The Dark King did not say a word he was frozen at her words confused as to why she was holding these emotions towards him…he then spoke after having conflicting thoughts.

"I loved you and you ripped my heart apart…..why did you not refused to marry him…to marry my brother…."

The Queen was in shock…._he loved me I thought I was just an annoyance to him…_more tears came down her eyes….but before she could give him an answer the king attacked becoming bigger and stronger with his power of darkness.

Hatred was all the King felt all the anger jealously and everything he has bottled up burst. The Queen watches him grow darker...and she could not stand it. "YAMI" she yelled as she went into the barrier that was created.

His emotions were running wild and all he thought of was his own hatred until he felt a warm touch on his face. The king looked up with monstrous face to see the Queen of light full of pure energy no hatred or any other terrible emotions were in this touch what he felt was love.

Queen Hikaru looked at him "I hurt you didn't i? It's sad that we have to die like this ne…don't you wish we could try again? But this time lets fight together not against one another…My daughter will find our new selves but we won't completely be who we once were. ..

The king nodded as his figure became normal again but slowly both figures were starting to disappear. A Rush of guards came to the fight and had to shield their eyes from the explosion that occurred.

Two lights rupture out from the explosion, one of black another white, as they reached the sky the black and white light energies vanished.

_Human world many years later two children were born _

Misumi Takeshi stared at the baby that was in Rie his wife's arms but there something strange about the baby's neck there was a strange dark birthmark of a cross with a heart on her neck, he turned to look at the doctor. "Sir is this birthmark normal?" the doctor sighed saying sadly he had no clue as to why the man's baby holds this mark.

Rie looked at Takeshi giving him a glare that meant shut up. "I don't care what this birthmark is all that I know is that she's a girl and is my daughter" she looked at the baby whoamber eyes were so bright and smiled down at her as she cuddle closer to her " I want to name her Nagisa …Misumi Nagisa

_Meanwhile at another room near by_

Yukishiro Sanae smiled as she looked at the baby in her daughter in laws arms. She watches carefully at her son who was staring intensely at the baby's back. "Hiro is there something bothering you?" She spoke with her soft yet stern tone. "The man glanced up at his mother he then muttered while adjusting his glasses "her back the baby's back is abnormal…it has a heart and two angel wings on it…I don't know what it is…" Sanae looked at him with amusement "your suppose to be a fighter and instead you are worried something might come out of her hmm…think of this as a special gift the gods gave her son. " Hiro sighed at his mother "Hai Kaa-San. "

The woman that was holding child nodded as she spoke "I think it's pretty, well worrying more about it if it causes something to be wrong with her health. For now let's celebrate Honoka's birth.

_Well thoughts please review I really like feedback and the next chapter will be just as interesting its gonna be all about Nagisa and Honoka and their first meeting see ya then _

_Fire savior ~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took soo long I had to make a new account anyway here's chapter 2 though this one is darker and warning for language…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Bitter Birthday and an unexpected meeting with a... Katana?<strong>_

_Darkness, that's all I see lately…nothing but the shadows of who I once was…nothing but the emptiness in my heart…._

Misumi Nagisa age 15 was staring up at her ceiling with nothing but emotionless eyes and a frown. The small room she was inhabitant in was black with bare walls with an empty desk, a closet and a futon that she was currently using. Nagisa sighed as she lifted herself off her futon and stared at what she has called her home ever since she was 5 years old.

_15 fucking years old…..happy birthday to me…_Nagisa thought bitterly as she removed her dark tank top from her body while walking to get ready for another day at school.

As she walked clad in only her dark sweat pants to the bathroom that was next to her room, a sudden jolt of pain from her neck made her lean against the door. The searing pain only escalated making her sink to her knees. _What the Hell…argh Damn…Not again. _Nagisa thought as this was one of her daily problems since she was born…and it only got worst throughout the years of growing up.

Her free hand went automatically to her birthmark the cause of the pain, but of course once it made contact with the mark, it was burned by one touch making her groan and pull away from it immediately.

After what seemed like forever Nagisa got up from her floor and went to the bathroom to finally get ready for what she usually describes as nothing but a daily chore. _But definitely warming up before stepping foot into that place….and god damn the policy of wearing uniforms once hitting age 13…would it kill Japan to do something like the American schools? You know freedom of wearing whatever we want?_ Nagisa rolled her eyes at the stupidly of what she calls her culture while she was now buttoning up her white school shirt and brushing her teeth at the same time.

A noise was heard from the other room that was across from hers, followed by someone cursing out a couple of words. Nagisa smiled as she opened the door to reveal an old man with shaggy brown hair who looks to be a little disheveled. The man looked up at her and smiled sadly back.

Nagisa then reached her hand towards the man while asking him in a serious tone. "Ou San what time did you come back from work? Did you go out drinking again?" she only got a nod from the man as he apologized for coming home late. As she pulled him up he mutters thanks and went into the bathroom. Once the door was shut Nagisa sighed, her father and her haven't had one decent conversation since her mother died from an accident that she caused. By no means is her father abusive but neglecting her is not a good thing too. _Getting piss drunk is also terrible as well…I always have to drag him back into his room after one of those nights…_Nagisa shivered at remembering one night in particular it was a night when her father got too friendly…that she had to knock him out.

Nagisa walked to the main door of the apartment and grabbed her Lacrosse stick that was leaning near her outdoor school shoes. _ Here I go for another hell of a day. _The blond hair girl thought as she got her shoes then turned the knob of the door and walked out without even saying goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>Remembering always haunts me….thinking always makes me forget….crying is always something I was never suppose to do…fighting is all I know how to survive…<em>

A young woman with dark blue hair was staring at her reflection in the Mirror of the girl's bathroom in Verona girl's academy Middle school. It was going to be her last year in this division before going to the high school part of the academy. Yukishiro Honoka just turned 15 years old and she just took a deep breath as she washed her hands.

_Today is going to be just another day….it may be my last year but honestly this school is too easy_. Honoka thought as she finished washing her hands, the school may be prestigious but most of what is being learned are really boring and she always gets it by the end of class. Honoka sighed as she pulled her bag to her and slung her reverse blade katana on her back. Usually students are prohibited to holds weapons in school but Honoka has her exception just as long as she puts it in her locker.

Honoka stepped out of the bathroom and stopped to readjust her belongings. Once she was satisfied she then made her way to the lockers. The dark haired girl looked down at her watch to see that it was still early. She ignored the call of someone behind her and once she made a turn the floor she was walking on was gone.

Honoka's eyes widen as she was beginning to fall losing her glasses in the process, but when she closed her eyes she felt someone turn her around and instead of feeling the cold ground she felt something soft underneath her. Once she and her savior hit the ground with a thump, Honoka open her eyes to see a white blouse that was slightly unbutton with a messy bow. Confused the dark hair girl used her hands to lift herself to only hear a low groan.

"Oi Kaicho (Prez) would you be kind enough to get off the one that saved you?" Honoka blinked. _ That voice sounds familiar…could this person be from my class?"_ Honoka was too lost in her thoughts to not notice the person's hand wandering further down her back. Once she felt something on her rear. Honoka jumped.

_What the hell is she even listening to me…_Nagisa thought as her head was now killing her from the fall, and because of that she was not even paying attention to where her hands were. Once she came in contact with something soft Nagisa who was curious pinched it only to hear a yelp and get a kick to the jaw.

Nagisa who was now angry looked up to meat furious blue eyes, not caring what little miss perfect was thinking, the blond just snarled. "The fuck is your problem?" only earning another kick. She heard some movements and opens her eyes to be met by a sharp object. _Holly shit I just saved her from getting a broken leg only to be rewarded with death….what the hell is her problem?_

Honoka was now peering down at the other girl, her face still construed with anger. _Is she that STUPID? She just did not ask what she just did. _Taking in a deep breath the class president said in a dangerous low voice. "Misumi I could just kill you right now you know? My parents owned one of the best dojos in Tokyo…but unfortunately I'm against breaking school rules so you're lucky this time. Try to do that again and be sure to know I will not hold back next time."

Honoka then pulled the weapon out of the other girls face and swiftly put the short sword back into her holder she grabbed her glasses and put them back on giving her that book smart angelic look. She then turned around with a crud smirk "Oh and Misumi try not to be late this time otherwise you might get yet another detention." With that Honoka made her way up the stairs not looking back at the blond who just gave her the bird.

Nagisa could not believe what just happen. _ What a god damn bitch arienai…what the hell did I do. _Nagisa scrambled to get up and looked up at the hallway clock. _ Dammit I'm gonna be late all because of the stupid brat. _The messy haired girl grabbed her stuff and ran up the stairs. _Shit why do I always forget the damn number arienai…arienai I am soo screwed. _Nagisa heard the bell ring just as she made it to her floor. She had a feeling she passed her classroom only to see Honoka running as well. _ Hmm seems like the Prez is gonna be late as well._

Nagisa started walking as she causally made her way in class to spot the girl next to her breathing hard. She smirked seeing how the girl was panting and asked rudely. "Late too huh? So it seems you will be with me for detention huh buddy?" She was rewarded with a glare and a. "Shut up Misumi."

Just as Nagisa was gonna say another cocky remark both her and the girl next to her heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Turning around they met the eyes of their teacher.

"Misumi Nagaisa, Yukishiro Honoka, as much I would love to continue listening to your banter I have a class that you two rudely interrupted by first coming in here late and second causing a scene. So on behalf of both those actions I'm giving you two clean up duty after class meaning both of you will miss your after school activities."

Nagisa was about to protest only to meet her teachers furious gaze. _Arienai…thanks a lot miss perfect Kaicho. _ Nagisa could see the girls eyes were wide and could clearly see the girl never got a detention before. _Well at least she is suffering just as much…I mean seriously who the hell carries a katana to school?_

Both girls made their way to their seats and the class finally begins. Not knowing that something even bigger is beginning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the garden of light<strong>_

A man with golden blond hair was breathing hard his armor was battered and his body had scrapes and bruises all over him. He turned around to see a girl younger than him with pink hair and a white dress with a gold tiara on her head. She was holding his arm pleading him to stop what he was doing.

"Mepple we have to stop there is just too many Zakene you cannot fight all of them please we have to escape." The girl said quietly to the older man.

He did not say anything back to her as he kept his stance in front of the dark monsters, only to reply. "I promise your mother to keep you safe Hime San before she died…I may have only been a young lad but she has saved me from myself and I would never break my promise to the queen."

The girl sighed as she watches him bleeding and suffering from protecting her. She then tried again. "Mepple please the true saviors are now old enough I can sense them they have finally met it is time to find them please…"

The man stood there as he looked from the horizon to see more of those monsters coming from the other side of the kingdom. He then bended down and put his sword to his side. Giving her the attention the princess deserves.

The wizard who has been behind them took his steps and taps both the knight and the princess's heads.

Once they both shrunk to the size of little creatures the wizard stared at them both. "You will be traveling to a place called earth once you are there you will find the two with the birthmarks of the Dark King and the Queen of light." He walks towards to critters and bended down and whispered. "But heed my warning keeps the one with the Dark Kings mark under complete control for if the holder looses the control the Dark King will be revived."

The creatures nodded as they looked up at the wizard, the yellow one stepped up and said.

"We will not fail..mepo..We will find the holders and will collect all the jewels to revive the garden of light…mepo...Damn this is annoying…mepo I hate this form." the yellow animal started cursing a bit only to be shushed by the pink one.

The creatures once ready were transported by the wizard on the mission that will change everything.

_Well this is chapter 2 and now you see some of the differences. Mepple and Mipple are not just the cute stuff mascot but humans as well. Also their not in love in my version, Mepple is older than Mipple by a lot and well he only serves her as a knight to keep a promise to her mother. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Getting to know you **_

Nagisa's eyes were closed throughout the whole period. She really did not care what was being said by the loud mouth of her teacher. She just had her head down on her desk and ear phones on that blasts music from the iPod she earned by working her ass off in multiple jobs. She still does not understand the reason why she bothers coming to this place. _Because of my friends and because of my love for Lacrosse duh!_ Nagisa thought as she lifted her head to look at the clock that's behind her teacher's desk, groaning at the clock being painfully slow.

Honoka on the other hand was too busy writing down her notes. She could hear the faint chattering of her classmates but never bothers to fully listen. Her mind was elsewhere not fully paying attention to the teacher but not completely out of the loop like the blond delinquent she fell on to before class. _A perv as well, I can't believe she try to feel me up, I am straight and I have a great Boyfriend. _

Honoka closed her eyes as she thought of her best friend Fujimura Shougo who just confessed to her a month ago on the first day of school. Honoka smiled remembering how nerves the soccer ace was. It was too cute.

_DING DING DING_

The loud sound of the school bell rang. Scrapes of chairs and chattering students started to make their way for lunch. Honoka on the other hand was too lost in thought until a tap on her shoulder made her turn to meet the eyes of one of her fellow science club members. Amimaka Yukiro stared at her president with a concern look as she recalled the incident that happened with Misumi Nagisa.

"Ano Honoka -San are you alright?" She asks in a tentative voice.

"Yukiro-chan I am fine, I just have a lot on my mind right now, nothing to be concerned over." Honoka said in a sincere but agitated voice. She clearly was trying to hide her problems.

Yukiro sighed, _always thinking too much huh Honoka-san…that Baka Misumi has just given you your first detention no wonders you look so upset._

"Well I guess I will leave you to your thoughts then." Yukiro said as she made her way out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Nagisa was still in her seat when the bell rang, she just open her eyes to see everyone gone.<em> Arienai<em> _Guess Rina and Shiho's stomachs are more important than waking me up…again why do I still come to this place? _She turned her ipod off and pulled out the plugs in her ears. The blond stretch her limbs and looked around. The two really did forget to wake her up this was like the 4th time this year.

"Arienai Stupid no good for nothing bitches, I can't believe them." Nagisa muttered while cursing the two nimrods she calls her lacrosse buddies.

"Misumi do you know any manners? Honestly you sound like a colorful rainbow, do you speak to your mother that way?" An annoyed voice said in the middle of blonds cursing.

Nagisa looked up to meet the ice blue eyes of her President. For a brief second she could feel her mask slipping. Nagisa shook her head avoiding eye contact and snorted at the girl's remark. "What mom? I don't gotta mom Prez."

Honoka was shock at what the other girl just said. She knew the blond had problems but didn't know that it was that serious. She saw how Nagisa's amber eyes slipped showing pain that is always covered by either anger or an emotional void.

She got up from her desk and made her way to the other girl. With each step she felt her heart beat. The classroom was just so quite that she could hear each nervous step she takes.

"Misumi…I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I was just very irritated at that moment and well you certainly were the cause of it if I do remember the events that occurred this morning." Honoka said sincerely.

"ohh I remember it was when you were trying to kill me little miss perfect?"

Honoka furrowed her eyebrows and spat out. "After you groped my behind you hentai, I am not interested in girls I have a boyfriend, what do you think my reaction would be."

"Bitch I saved you from getting broken bones, my hand slipped because I was dizzy since my head hit the cold hard floor. I deserve a thank you not a threat for my life and two kicks to my already banging head." Nagisa angrily said to the girl in question. She just could not believe the girl.

Honoka looked at her hard. She had nothing to say since the girl did save her, but she was not going to let this delinquent win since she was the cause for her first detention. But when a hand shot out in front of her she was at lost.

"Look prez why don't we start fresh we don't have to be buddies or anything close, but its better then to be enemies?" Nagisa said as she was looking to her side. "The name is Misumi Nagisa I'm captain of the Lacrosse club."

Honoka stared at the hand for about a minute until she took it hesitantly and said. "My name is Yukishiro Honoka I am the leader of the Science Club after school. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Misumi –San.

"Nagisa"

Honoka looked up confused. "Pardon me?"

Nagisa rolled her eyes as she removed her hand. "I don't like being called Misumi-San I hate using honorifics it's either Misumi or my given Name." she said stubbornly.

Honoka bit her lip. She did not want to call the girl by her real name but a part of her feels like she should. She looked at the girl in question as she pondered. She could tell that the blond was indeed in good shape, long tan legs, boyish hips. Strong arms, flat stomach...Honoka eyes widen surprised she was even thinking of the girl's body. _What is wrong with me? This girl is just so strange. _ Once again she looked at the girl and studied her, Nagisa wore her uniform improperly, her bow looks disheveled, her blouse was wrinkled and slightly open and untucked her jacket was open as well and was rolled up to her elbows and she wasn't wearing her vest. Her blond hair is tousled and overall looked like she got hit by a tornado. _Honestly does this girl know what hygiene is?_

"Oi prez stop staring at me are ya gonna call me by my given name or not?" The blond said annoyed and raise one of her eyebrows in question, _and she calls me the perv._

Honoka face turned red which was caused by both embarrassment and annoyance. The blond was really getting on her last nerve."I was not staring at you I'm just appalled at how you managed to make yourself look like you are from the streets you don't even have your vest on you delinquent." She angrily countered with a hasher tendency then she was going for, but it was too late the blond just stared at her hurt. She watches Nagisa grab her belongings and tread heavily out of the empty class room and not looking back once.

Honoka slumped into the seat and groaned at her own stupidity. _ That really did not go well._

* * *

><p>Nagisa was tearing down through the hallway she was beyond furious. <em>Who the hell does she think she is, I live so damn far away I never really have enough time to get properly ready…Besides I don't have a mom to teach me any of the girly shit. I'm not dirty just poor.<em> Nagisa stopped near the stairs to the roof, then took a deep breath and started climbing. She shoved her hands into her coat pocket as she was thinking. It was not her fault that she's poor and has to work after Lacrosse club. It's not her fault that she has to always have to take care of her father. It's not her fault that her mother is...No...The girl paused at the door. it was her fault, everything was her fault. Nagisa felt tears brimming from her eyes. God everything was her fault and she always hated herself because of it. As she was just about to open the door the knob was already turning. Nagisa whipped incoming tears as fast as she can and looked up to meet the eyes of her two close friends Kubuta Shiho and Takashimizu Rina.

The shorter girl Shiho had her uniform jacket around her waist and her vest unbutton revealing her untucked white blouse she also in replace of her bow had her favorite camera around her neck. Rina had more of the proper look then the other girls with the exception of her jacket being open. Both girls look at the blond with concern not knowing what to say to the girl.

"Why the hell did you nimrods not wake me up I had to spend an half an hour with the stupid bitch we call our class president, I mean seriously you guys are the worst ya know?" Nagisa yelled as she was trying to control herself from tackling the two girls.

Shiho stepped in front of Rina and the infuriated blond "Nagisa calm the hell down I was really hungry, besides you looked dead" she said with a smirk "I mean remember the last time we tried to wake you up? Me and Rina barely made it out alive and you scratched my camera." She finished as she crossed her arms in front of her chest daring the other girl.

Nagisa's jaw dropped slightly. "You have got to be kidding that was two years ago you Baka. I said I was sorry jeez what is so important about that stupid camera?" she spat out while leaning dangerously closer to the shorter girl. Both girls by now were glaring at one another.

"You know why it's important to me you dumbass" Shiho shouted as the two started and heated argument.

"Ÿeah well he is still America do you really still believe he will come back"

"At least he still cares about me unlike your drunken parent Misumi"

"Shut the hell up Kabuta"

Rina just watched sadly as her two friends went back and forth with each others problems until Nagisa finally tackled Shiho to the ground. _Why do these two always end up fighting? _ Rina sighed she met the two girls two years ago but those two were obviously friends before she came along. You could even consider calling the two on the ground fighting best friends. Their friendship on the other hand always consists of badmouthing on another and arguing, but in the end they always make up and have some kind of heart to heart. Rina sadly could not always understand why they argue or like now end up fighting one another on the ground. The friendship was truly bizarre and sometimes a little unhealthy in her honest opinion.

"UWAHHHHHHH"

Rina jumped at the loud growl. _Huh w..what was that just that just now?_

"Ähhh I forgot I haven't eaten anything this whole break awwwh I'm soo hungry." Nagisa groaned on the ground while Shiho was pinning her. "Get off me I gotta get something in my stomach before I collapse" she pushed the girl off her as she got up still aching for something to eat.

Rina slowly approached the blond while holding a red bento box in her arms. She usually makes the lunches for the three of them since Shiho was never trusted in a kitchen after almost burning Rina's apartment once, and Nagisa works way too many jobs to ever remember to prepare herself a lunch. So Rina made it her duty to provide the lunches as a token for being their friend and fellow member of the lacrosse club. _ I mean they both need their energies for practice and games right. _ She tapped the blonds shoulder as she presented her the box.

Nagisa's eyes watered at the sight of the bento box. "OHH RINA I LOVE YOU, YOU ARE THE BEST EVEN MORE SO THEN SHIHO" Nagisa shouted with glee as she tackled Rina in a big bear hug, food just always made the blond so happy.

Shiho just rolled her eyes at the blond's behavior. She grunted as she picked herself up putting her hand on her shoulder which was now sore. _That girl is a ticking bomb when it comes to her emotions, and her relationship with food is always amusing and disturbing. _Shiho shook her head as she smirked at the scene. Rina looked petrified while being attacked by the girl and it also looked like she was turning blue. _Ohh that's a bad sign! _"Oi Nagisa let the girl breath your scaring her and cutting her air supply Kami get off of her before she's dead"

Nagisa finally let go of poor Rima and started eating her lunch.

* * *

><p>Honoka was still at her desk in the empty classroom. Her glasses have been removed from her face and were now sitting folded on her desk. Guilt was on her mind. She did not mean to insult Nagisa in fact she has always been quite concern for the blond. Honoka notice throughout the years that the girl always looks tired and bedridden. <em>Its like she never sleeps…what would keep her up all night all the time?<em> Honoka groaned as she rubbed her forehead. Misumi Nagisa is truly a mystery. Honoka could see the girl holds a lot of secrets and a lot of pain. _ Just why is she so sad...Could she have lost her mother somehow…did her parents' divorce? Why is she always tired or angry? _ Once again honoka growled in frustration

banging her hand on her desk in the process. "Kami-San what is her problem?" Honoka muttered angerly before looking down. "What is my problem?"

Searing heat emitted from Honoka's back. It always occurs when she's really upset. She leaned against her desk breathing heavily at pain that erupted from the heat. She tore off her jacket as she moaned from the ache behind her back. _Kami-san why now? This always happen, this birthmark is a curse why is it doing this gah damn_. Honoka felt her eyes sting as tears started to form. She didn't hear any of her classmates coming in or could see their panicking looks.

"Takenouchi -San something is wrong with Yukishiro-San. She look like she's in pain what do we do. "One of the students said franticly.

" Honoka-san hold on" Yuriko said as she bites her nails nervously.

Takenouchi Yoshimi stared at the girl that everyone was worried about. She truly did not know what to do. The woman cares about her students very much and when one is in pain she is always afraid. "Could someone please take Yukishiro-san to the nurse she needs medical attention. " she said in an commanding tone.

The girls look at each other not knowing who could get the girl to the nurse in time. Just then everyone heard a scrape of a chair. They all turned around to see Honoka who was now sweating trying to get herself to stand up.

"Please don't worry about me, this happens daily and it usually stops after a few…Honoka did not finish since she was losing sight and falling. The pain this time was absolutely unbearable and she could not fight it any longer.

Several screams were heard when Yukishio Honoka collapsed.

_Ohhb poor Honoka.. If ya guys want to know what happens next I hope I receive 10 reviews or more and you'll find out._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Breathing fire, fighting life, finding darkness**_

_Darkness was all she saw nothing but black and emptiness. She was floating in this abyss of darkness her eyes were so heavy and she could barely move any of her muscles. She was desperate to escape, to get out of this black hole. She needed to breathe, to see, to feel, anything to show that's she's dreaming that she's alive. Just as she was about to give up a faint light appears in the distant. She tried to ask what was going on only to find out she couldn't even talk in this place. She felt weak, a feeling she hates ever since that day ever since her own sanity started to slip. _

_The light became stronger and she could hear voice coming from the light, as it grew closer the voices became more and clearer. The she heard it. A voice she recognize as her own small and frail. She could see herself sitting down with her legs tucked and back straight she could see the tears and hear the quiver when she speaks. _

"_**They can't"**__ the girl speaks in the light. __**They can't be dead…Oba-San tell me they are not dead?" **__ The girls spoke again with her very young voice._

"_**I'm not joking Honoka-Chan…You may be only a child but I will never lie to you when it's something as serious as this. Young one life is never fair, life is just a game and in order to fulfill anything there will always be a fight." **__ A woman across the young child said firmly. _

_She watches the woman in the light slowly grasp the Childs hand. She watches the child cry only to be slapped. Shocked at the action she lets her gaze wander to the older woman who looked at the young child with disappointment. Her eyes then went back to the child in the scene, only to see the child has stopped crying and looked down at her hands ashamed. It was cruel to see herself being treated this way at such a young age, but knows that it did help her find her strength. She stopped pondering as she listen to the older figures next words._

"_**Child your parents did not raise you to cry, you were brought into this world as a fighter not some fragile being that needs pampering. Crying will never solve anything, what you need is confidence the ability to fight and the intelligence that was given to you when you were born. You are now the owner of this Dojo that we live upon, you are a Yukishiro. **__The woman retorted to the child who only nodded. Seeing as the child was listening the woman took a deep breath and continued._

"_**Your parents loved you Honoka-Chan, all they wanted was to be there for you, and they did not think that this mere trip would end up killing them. Life is cruel young one and as I said before the only way to live it is to fight, not just physically but mentally as well." **__The child stared at the older woman with intense blue eyes. Reaching over and taking the gift in front of her. _

"_**I'll never let myself end that way Oba-San, I will fight for everything I desire, as you have said life can be cruel. **__The girl announced as she stared at the older being __**"But if one keeps fighting life can never win. I will not let my parents down Oba-San and I will not let this Dojo fail."**__ The young girl only 7 years old bowed to the elder woman before departing the room. _

_Soon as the girl departed the light suddenly faded and once again she finds herself in nothing but darkness. She could not recall why this scene was being shown to her. Trying to move any of her limbs was hopeless at this point, and all she can do was let herself be drift through this void. Just as she was about to give up, she felt searing pain shooting up her spine and back. She could see a white light and wings sprouting from the pain. The wings were angelic and were the most beautiful things she had ever laid her eyes on. Finally another light much brighter than the previous one appeared, this light felt warm and welcoming. _

" _**Yukishiro Honoka , Destiny has called upon you to save the Garden of Light, you hold the mark of Hikaru the Queen of Light, you hold the power to stop the Dark Kingdom." **__The voice said in a angelic but serious approach. _

_Her eyes widen as the light came closer and the light soon became a figure of a beautiful woman with golden blond hair and piercing blue eyes. The figure wore a white gown that had golden features. She also had a necklace with a crest that resembles her birthmark on her back. The figure smiled at her and took her face to caress one of her cheeks. She didn't know what was going on but she felt safe towards this woman. The woman did not say anything, she just continued to look at her with that same warm smile. She then suddenly felt something. Her mouth was no longer dry she could even hear herself breathing and with this new ability she finally asked._

"_**What do you mean? Who are you? Destiny is not something that is certain one can always change it." **__She could see her word did nothing to the woman but she could see that she agreed._

" _**Yukishiro Honoka I am well aware that one can change their own fate, that is why I want you to fight and never let destiny win. You must fight and never let your counterpart loose themselves to the darkness within."**__ The golden blond haired woman said as their hand dropped their hold on her face, and soon the figure started to disappear as well. Again she was left in the dark._

"_**Yukishio-San." **__A worried voice echoed. _

_She looked up wondering where the voice was coming from. She tried to think but nothing came to mind, she felt suffocated and the throbbing from before returned worse than ever. She could feel herself tearing up but no tears were coming down, she felt lost, she felt weak. Again that damn emotion. How she hated feeling so useless._

"_**Oi Prez wake up you just punched the girls with glasses get a hold of yourself you moron…**__**arienai.**__**" **__A familiar booming voice suddenly called. Shocking her out of her slight depression, wondering who she just punched and what is going on?_

_She felt dizzy she felt out of contact of what is going on. She just could not handle it. She tried to move, tries to speak, and tried everything to get herself out of this never-ending nightmare. She felt nothing, the wings were gone the light was gone the woman, her memories everything just kept becoming out of her reach. Just as she was sinking further into the darkness something or someone grabbed a hold of her hand and pulling her into a warm embrace._

_She opens her eyes to see blond hair sporting black wings. The person's neck had a black mark similar to the one on her back but with a cross instead of her wings. She could not see the face of this person but she felt safe. She closed her eyes finally felling the darkness lifted off her._

* * *

><p>Honoka opened her eyes as she shot up from the futon. Her whole body felt numb and her head was still dizzy. She felt someone trying to push her back down, but she fought them, as she pulled herself up. She finally looked around to see her surroundings. <em>Where am I? What a really weird dream…wait the pain it's gone? <em>A million other different thoughts came to her mind until she was interrupted by a sudden cough. Honoka turned to her right to see three people, two girls and one woman. One of the girls who had glasses and dark hair was holding an ice pack to her nose, the other one who had blond hair was sitting cross-legged and was the one holding her shoulder. The woman was wearing a gray kimono and was sipping some tea looking emotionless.

Honoka wracked her head trying to sort out the events. _I do remember myself fainting…Kami-san that's the most embarrassing thing I have ever done…_Honoka scowled at the last remark it was truly the most embarrassing thing she has ever done, no wonder her grandma looked unimpressed. The blue haired girl was just about to ask how she got here when suddenly she caught sight of the blonds neck, her eyes widen. _That's the same mark from my dream…and wait why the hell is she still holding me? _ After thinking this Honoka pushed the girl off her, she jumped out of her futon watching the other girl roll to the ground. When Honoka finally caught sight of the girl's appearance she frowned.

"What the hell is going on and why are you here Misumi?" Honoka said frustrated.

The girl on the floor looked up with just as much attitude and countered. "I'm here because I brought you here you dumbass and wow two times I helped you out and two times I was rewarded with a beating arienai." The girl said as she rubbed her now aching head.

Honoka was frozen when she heard what the girl said. _She took me home…when? _Just then another cough interrupted her thoughts. Honoka turned around to see her grandma looking at her with a stern and disinterested face. And another girl who looked shyly to her who she recognized was Yukiro who still held the ice pack to her face. _Oh Kami-San I did punch her….what on earth caused me to do that? _ The girl thought in horror. She stepped to the shy girl and grasped her free hand saying.

"Ohh Kami-San Yukiro-chan I am so sorry I did not mean to hurt you please forgive me." Honoka sincerely said as she kept berating herself. Her eyes wander to her grandmother who just stared at her. Honoka was about to say something to the woman but bit her lip.

She felt ashamed for her weakness and for her episode at school. Finally as she was about to apologize for her behavior she felt the woman's hand on her head. The jester shocked the blue haired girl so much that her mouth agape. Her grandmother just patted her head saying.

"Arigato Kami-san for not letting me looses her." Her voice was faint but Honoka and the two girls heard it. She did not know whether to say anything or just latch herself onto her last family member and cry. Honoka went with the first option.

"Hai…me too."

Nagisa watched the moment between them. The blond was honestly curious about the relationship between the two…whether it's distant or close. When she came to the estate with the Glasses girl she didn't know what she would find. She always thought little miss perfect Yukishiro was just a rich brat, but by meeting her grandma and how strange and disinterested she acted during the whole situation. It made her wonder just how much pressure the other girl has.

_Did she even enjoy her childhood?__It seems like she has been training and running the dojo for such a long time._ Nagisa felt like she was taken back to the feudal era when she took step into the Japanese style house. It felt odd, unwelcoming to an extent. On the other hand the moment that she just witnessed made her feel more welcome knowing that the woman is not that cruel. The blond waited for the other girl to breakdown but nothing happened just that soft answer.

Honoka turned around after her grandmother retrieved her hand from the top of her head. She caught a glimpse of Yuriko's smile and the blond delinquent that is constantly in her personal space lately. Honokaa frowned _the girl was definitely annoying but why did help me? And why on was she in that bizarre dream I just had? _She was yet again cut off her thoughts by Misumi Nagisa herself.

"I felt the need to help I was walking down the stairs with my friends and caught you being taken to the nurses office. You were really reckless I must add by the time I got there glasses here," The blond said Pointing to Yuriko. "Had a bloody nose and you were thrashing on the bed nonstop, yapping nonsense. Hell not even the nurse herself could control you." Nagisa said smirking, " Also you're really strong it took both me and glasses to keep you from wrecking everything in the room, the nurse even had to drug you up arienai." Nagisa finished as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Honoka blinked and then asked curiously. "How did I end up at my house did one of you carry me or something?" she knew the answer but she wanted to get the answer out of the girl.

"Jeez and people call me an idiot, yes I carried you Prez, and must ask do you even eat? Your light as feather and not in a good way..." the blond said as her face now held an irritated look. "And yet again my reward was getting hit, honestly do you have a problem with human contact Little Miss Perfect?" the Blond delinquent continued as she rolled her eyes.

"Why you insignificant bitch I didn't know where I was and why I was here, and for the record you would be the last person I thought of that would help me since you seem to enjoy making me miserable." Honoka spat out as she took a step forward. "Honestly you don't care..."

'SMACK'

The sound echoed throughout the room as Yukiro and Nagisa eyes were glued to Honoka who was now on the floor. They both witnessed her grandmother who had her hand up in the air with a disappointed yet angry look on her features. Honoka was shocked as well as she held on to her now bruising cheek. "Oba-san...?

the women just stared at her, no words coming out of her mouth. The blue haired girl knew this was not a god sign, but her grandmother does not know just how much the blond delinquent frustrates her. She looked up to see if Nagisa was now smirking and cocky only to witness anger in the blond's eyes.

Nagisa felt her whole body erupting. _What the hell no one should be hit for something that small sure she went a little over but I could of handled it but honestly she did not deserve that I knew this woman was no good." _The blond kept on thinking terrible things to happen to the woman as she took a step forward in hope to help the blue eyed girl.

" Honoka you will escort Misumi-San home I do not want to see you for the rest of the night afterwards, we do not treat our guests like that and we certainly do not call them vile words. All she did was help you. Once you are done with your deed I want you to go straight to bed do you hear me young lady?" Yukishiro Sanae announced in her stern voice. The blue haired girl nodded as she looked down. With a sigh Sanae exists Honoka's room. Just as the door slide closed both Yukiro and Nagisa went to Honoka's side, each one looking at her with concern.

Yukiro suddenly got up and said in her quiet voice. "Honoka-San I hope you don't mind me parting now, my home is nearby and I don't want to be late for dinner. I'm sorry I will not be here to salvage your time with the delinquent." She said eyeing Nagisa cautiously.

Both Yuriko and Honoka watched the blond roll her eyes and huff at her statement. "Oi I did nothin here and geeze I'm not a rapist or anything."

"Actually what I meant was not you physically harming her but you wreaking Honoka-San's mind by hanging around her." Yuriko said bluntly.

"Oi" Nagisa threatened as she stood up to her full height. "I may not be as smart as you two but I'm definitely more street smart then Prez here. She is coming to my neighborhood which is not nice at all. As a matter a fact I'm actually protecting her."

Yukiro did not even blink she merely just brush some dust off her shoulder and walked passed Nagisa. Sliding the door open and turned her face saying calmly. "See you tomorrow Honoka-San, and I hope you feel better" she then slid the door closed leaving the other two teens.

* * *

><p>Mepple open his eyes to meet a blue sky, he felt weak and soar all over he leaned up to find himself naked. <em>Kami-San I hate that we have no clothes when turn back to normal. <em>Mepple cursed as he lifted himself up to see where he was. There were trees grass, some sort of objects planted on soil and a small pond. _Looks strangely like the Garden of light to me. _ Mepple thought as he scratches his head. He sighed wondering how he and mipple are going to find clothing.

_I can't steel that against my code. _

"Mepple-Kun?" a feminine voice asked

Mepple turned around quickly covering his face in the process. "Hime-San what on light are you doing stay down and let me try to find some clothing for us." He said with irritation.

Mipple rolled her violet eyes and huffed. "It's not anything you haven't seen before Mepple-Kun but I've never seen you naked hmm I would have thought you were bigger?" the younger of the two teased.

Mepple yelped turning around to cover himself muttering. "You little chest less brat, don't you have any manners at all?" _I cannot believe I'm stuck babysitting this child_. The blond teen could hear the younger girl giggling from behind, rolling his eyes at the childish actions.

Mipple pouted "Aww Mepple-Kun stop being such a sourpuss besides we can always go full power?" Mepple interrupted stating "and if we do that fool Pisard will find us, Hime-San we need to stay in our human forms for the time being until we have to fight or find the two with the marks."

As the pink haired girl was about to counter Mepple heard two voices. He pulled Mipple down and peek through the bushes to see two feminine figures walking towards them.

* * *

><p>The walk started out very quiet neither of the two teenagers struck up a discussion both of them were to in groused in their own thoughts and problems. Nagisa held on to her bag and lacrosse stick firmly, not once has she looked over at the other girl. She knows they may never be friends but honestly she was interested in this girl. She was not like other rich kids even though she treats her like scum, but something about her just makes Nagisa drawn to her. <em>She feels loneliness, at lost or something. She feels like she has to fight everyone that tries to help her…and her Oba-San why would someone even do that to their own blood…where are her parents have they abandon her or something? <em> So many thoughts and pictures were coming to mind but none really fit the girl in front at all. Nagisa studied her closely _she is definitely strong for her age, and it's weird that she still carrying that Katana._ Suddenly Nagisa's curiosity got the better of her.

"Oi Prez why the hell do you carry a weapon around its dangerous ya know?" She blurted out covering her mouth by asking such a personal question.

Honoka turned to her with a frown and said in monotone. "It's really none of your business Misumi its personal and I would rather just keep it to myself but if you must know it belonged to my father who has deceased." Honoka rolled her eyes when the blond started to scratch her head in confusion. "Dead you idiot both of my parents are dead." Honoka restated for the dim teenager in back of her.

"Ohh…I'm sorry I should have never brought that up…I ano lost my Mama when I was young as well…" Nagisa said sadly as she clearly can see the girl in front of her was uncomfortable with the subject._Hmm it seems we have more things in common then I originally thought…_"

So you say you have a boyfriend right…I'm not really someone that's looking for a relationship but I bet its nice right? He must really like you?"

Nagisa waited for an answer nervously and just as she was about to apologize again Honoka spoke.

"His name is Fujimura Shougo….he's my childhood best friend he used come to the dojo regularly before _that _day. We caught up with each other during middle school and started to train together again, he always said I should join the lacrosse club, but I enjoy science much more because of the mystery behind it." Honoka pondered as she thought of her relationship. "It's not really that different now…the only difference is the kissing part, but overall our relationship is the same. It is nice but I highly doubt its special." The dark haired girl finished as she began to walk forward.

"Misumi it's getting late and I really do want to get some sleep so the quieter this walk is the faster I can get you home comprende?"

"Huh" Nagisa asked dumbly

"Understand?" Honoka reaffirmed with frustration while smacking her palm to her forehead.

"Well I'm sorry I can barley understand you can you speak more uhh simpler? Nagisa asked annoyed.

"Yukiro was sadly right about you. You are making me dumber." Honoka sighed

"Oi stop making fun of my...my intelligence" Nagisa stammered

"Interesting you actually know that word?" the blue haired girl ask while raising one of her eyebrows with amusement.

Nagisa was really regretting ever helping the girl "Oi Stop dammit...Stop making fun of me." And with all manners behind her she talked the blue haired snob into the bushes.

* * *

><p>Nagisa pined Honoka to the ground as she lifted one of her fists readying her attack. Just as she was about to hit the girl underneath someone caught her arm and pulled her up. The arms were strong and able to pull her fully of the other girl. Nagisa started to thrash around cursing for the person to let her go. She looked up to see Honoka Also being restrained by someone.<p>

Mepple rolled his eyes as he held the girl in front of him. _Damn woman, why are they all crazy? _He held the teenage girl still trying his best to calm her down. His eyes suddenly caught her neck seeing the mark of the Dark King. 

_Wait a second the mark is on a girl? Isn't it supposed to be on a boy? Well this sure is going to be interesting. _ He was about to ask the girl a question only to get a headbut to his chin.

"Let me go ya bastard arienai, let go of me ya naked bastard." The blond said who struggled to escape Mepple's hold.

"Calm the hell down girl I'm not going to hurt you and honestly I would never want to touch you, but alas I am ordered to." He rolled his eyes yet again as the girl muttered stuff like pervert and one touchy. Making Mepple eyes twitched.

"Seriously girl I really would rather being searching for clothing right now but I have to obey Hime-Sans orders and she insisted on stopping you two fighting." Mepple said aggravated. He could even hear the one who order him giggle again at his annoyance.

Mipple who was watching the scene really could not hold her laughter. "He's right you know?" she quips. "I did order him to get you off each other." Next to her Mipple could see that Honoka's back was glowing. She smiled knowing that both these female beings are the ones that will save them all.

"It's them" she whispered with excitement. "Mepple we found the two with the marks." She beamed to the older teen.

"Good to know but can we please find something to wear now?" Mepple said with an uninterested expression on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter Pisard appears, Mepple and Mipple join Verona Academy and Mepple meets an interesting girl he can't stop staring at. Ohh and Fujimura makes his appearance. <em>

_Now you may all be confused to why I put Honoka with Fujimura. One I actually do like paring up childhood friends blame Kaito kid and other animes and shows xD but as you can recall Honoka does not really see a difference with their relationship. She just simply thinks it's the same._

_Nagisa I know is not boy crazy like the original she has a much tougher life and works a lot. Ryouta is not alive but he is important to the story. We also see Nagisa apologize a lot in this chapter and Honoka rarely. Nagisa is someone that feels everything is her fault so she is constantly apologizing for things she knows are wrong. While Honoka keeps her guard up not once saying sorry for reasons of course that will be reveled later in the story. _

_Now the dream sequence, last chapter Honoka fainted because of the pain her birthmark was giving her. During the dream sequence we get to see Honoka's past we also get to see Hikaru again. Its very spiritual this dream. It also describe Honoka's way of living her grandmother is very strict as seen when she slaps Honoka after She said really mean things to Nagisa. She was also taught not to cry. _

_Until the next chapter REVIEW PLEASE. _


End file.
